cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Peter Greene
Peter Greene (1965 - ) Film Deaths *''Clean, Shaven'' (1993) [Peter Winter]: Shot to death by Robert Albert after Peter points a gun at Robert. *''Judgment Night (1993)'' [Sykes]: Shot in the stomach in a shoot-out with Cuba Gooding Jr., causing him to fall back into sewer water; his body is shown again afterwards when Denis Leary discovers him floating on the surface, then again as he beats and drowns Michael Wiseman as Erik Schrody looks on.'' '' *''The Mask'' (1994) [Dorian Tyrell]: Sucked into a whirlpool when Jim Carrey drains the water. (Played for comic effect). *''Pulp Fiction'' (1994) [Zed]: Killed (off-screen) by Ving Rhames in Peter's basement torture chamber; we last see Peter still alive as Bruce Willis leaves Ving alone with Peter, but his fate is clear. (Bruce later tells Maria de Medieros "Zed's dead, baby.") *''Bang'' (1995) [Adam]: Killed (I recall shot or stabbed to death by Darling Narita). *''Under Siege 2: Dark Territory'' (1995) [Mercenary #1]: Neck snapped at the end of a struggle with Steven Seagal as he is about to shoot Morris Chestnut. *''Coyote Run'' (1996) [Clifton Santier/Bosco]: Killed at the end of a fight/shootout with Michael Pare. *''The Rich Man's Wife'' (1996) [Cole Wilson]: Shot repeatedly by Halle Berry, after she hits him in the back with a hatchet (who then makes it look like contrived self-defense). *''Black Cat Run'' (1998) [D.J. Wheeler]: Killed in an explosion when Patrick Muldoon ignites a pool of gasoline that Peter is sitting in (after being badly injured in a car crash), as Peter is trying to shoot Patrick. *''Blue Streak'' (1999) [Deacon]: Shot in the chest by Martin Lawrence while Peter is trying to kill Martin. *''Scenes of the Crime'' (2001) [Rick]: Shot to death by Noah Wyle, after being run over by a van. *''Brothers in Arms'' (Video 2005) [Bert]: Shot repeatedly in the chest and stomach by Antwon Tanner (as he holds him in a bearhug to muffle the gunshots by a saloon bar), his body is later seen as his father (David Carradine) discovers him. *''H.G. Wells' War of the Worlds'' (2005) [Matt Herbert]: Fatally injured during the alien attack; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to his brother (C. Thomas Howell). *''Dead and Deader'' (2006) [Dr. Scott]: Overwhelmed and ripped apart by rampaging zombies. *''End Game'' (2006) [Jack Baldwin]: Drowned (having been disfigured by a car crash) during a struggle with Cuba Gooding Jr., after they both fall off the dock and into the water. His body is shown afterwards drifting away. *''Fist of the Warrior'' (Video, 2007) [John Lowe]: Suffocated after Ho-Sung Pak ties a bag over Greene's head and starts strangling him as vengeance for killing his wife. *''The Kill Hole'' (2012) [Peter Krebbs]: Shot in the head on the sidewalk by Tory Kittles. TV Deaths *''Justified: Fire in the Hole (2010)'' [Thomas Buckley]: Shot repeatedly by Timothy Olyphant as Peter goes for a gun. Greene has the distinction as being the first person shown to ever be killed on the show as well. Gallery Peter Greene dead in 'Justified - Fire in the Hole'.png|Peter Greene dead in Justified: Fire in the Hole 11053182 565852643555068 2796620047276878362 n-1-.jpg|Peter shot in Clean, Shaven 11709378 565852680221731 8924032133569425831 n-1-.jpg|Peter dead in Clean, Shaven 11707724 565852656888400 8389237007369642065 n-2-.jpg|Peter shot in Pulp Fiction 11693863 565852660221733 21734785007388266 n-1-.jpg|Peter about to die in Black Cat Run Greene, Peter Greene, Peter Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Roman Catholic Category:1965 Births Category:Criminals Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Irish-American actors and actresses Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by car crash